L'amour d'un père
by LaMayonnaiseSauvage
Summary: Suite de le passé est toujours là.........Dix ans plus tard, Tout remonte à si loin....Mais l'est ce vraiment ? Rewiews, s'il vous plaît, pour mon équilibre mental...Il est tellement délicat....TT
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir ! Comment ça va ? Trankilpépérmonfrer ? cool !

Moi je pleure comme une tache...C'est tellement délicat...bouououou ! pfff...c'est nul.

Donc voilà, encore une nouvelle fic de commencée...snif...je suis toute zémuse ! Cette fic est la suite de « Le passé est toujours là ». Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas lu... allez la lire si vous voulez comprendre ! Enfin, vous pouvez toujours essayer de suivre mais ça va être dur !

Donc 10 ans plus tard...Koari est née, elle à maintenant 10 ans, son frère Akio en a 15...Et il est au mains d'Orochimaru...Alors que vas t-il se passer ? Il faut lire pour le savoir... ;)

* * *

_**L'amour d'un père.**_

-« Papaaaa ! »

Kakashi se retourna et regarda tendrement sa fille.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kaori ? »

-« Sasuke-san ne veut pas me parlerrrr ! Il reste froid et il ne dit rieennn !Il m'aimes paaaasss ! »

Elle éclata en sanglot. Kakashi lui posa affectueusement la main sur la tête, se pencha puis lui dit :

-« Ce n'est pas forcement qu'il ne t'aimes pas... Tu sais, peut-être qu'il n'a pas envie de parler...tout simplement »

-« Tu crois ? »

-« J'en suis persuadé. »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. La petite fille sourit à nouveau.

-« Au fait, mama veut te parler ! »

-« D'accord, c'est noté. Vas t'amuser maintenant. »

-« Mais papa ...Les autres sont méchants avec moi... »

-« Ne fais pas attention à eux, d'accord ? »

Il lui ébouriffa ses cheveux noir de jais.

_Tipique de son père..._

En fait, elle tenait tout de son père, de son vrai père. Ses cheveux noirs, épais et brillant, la forme alongée de son visage, son teint pâle, qui n'avait rien à envier à celui d'Hikari, sa façon de se déplacer silencieusement. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui différait de Orochimaru, c'était ses yeux jaunes, qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Evidement tous les enfants du village la cragnait, elle ressemblait trop au terrible guerrier qui hantait leurs cauchemards.

Kaori regarda son père de ses grands yeux, puis repartit en courant vers la maison des Uchiwa.

Kakashi sourit et partit en direction de la maison qu'ils habitaient, Hikari, Kaori et lui. Il aimait faire attendre les gens généralement, mais pour Hikari il n'était jamais en retard. Il se dépécha et entra dans la maison. Celle-ci paraissait vide...

-« Hikari ? » cria t-il.

-« Je suis là. » fit une voix près de lui.

Il se retourna et il vit sa femme sur le canapé, serrée, l'air inquiet.

-« Tu m'as demandé ? » lui dit Kakashi en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-« Oui. Il est temps. » fit-elle calmement pour contrôler sa voix.

Kakashi parut surpris.

-« Comment ! Mais c'est trop tôt ! Je veux dire...elle n'est pas prête à... »

-« Si. Il faut que je lui transmète Aozora. Elle a atteint l'âge critique. Elle va commencer sa formation de kunoichi. Il le faut, après il sera trop tard. »

-« Mais...elle est trop jeune, je...je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre... » dit Kakashi, presque suppliant.

-« Je regrette mais je dois le faire. Elle aura au moins une chance, je prendrait sur moi la plupart de l'échange sanguin. Pas comme mon père. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, si je pouvais éviter de le faire, j'éviterai. »

-« Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas arrêter la tradition maintenant ? »

-« Je ne le peux pas. Elle aura besoin de la puissance d'Aozora si elle veut pouvoir se défendre contre...enfin tu le sais Kakashi ! Il n'y a plus d'échappatoire maintenant. »

Kakashi se renferma. Hikari se leva, se mit en face de lui, s'agenouilla et le regarda droit dans l'oeil.

-« Ne fais pas l'enfant voyons. Tu le savais depuis le début. Il le faut. »

l'homme au sharingan soupira.

-« Oui. Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre, elle est si... »

-« Si enfantine ? Tu l'as trop couvée, Kakashi. Tellement que tu ne veux pas accepter qu'elle grandisse. Je tiendrais la cérémonie demain. »

Elle se releva pour partir.

Kakashi lui atrappa la main.

-« Hikari. Ne fait pas ça. »

-« Je n'ai pas le choix. »

Elle se libéra de son emprise et partit, laissant Kakashi seul avec sa tristesse.

« Sasuke-saaan ! »

_Oh non, c'est pas vrai..._

Sasuke se leva pour échapper au monologue de la petite.

-« Où tu vas ? »

-« Nul part. »

-« C'est où ? »

La petite fille exaspérait de plus en plus Sasuke à chaque rencontre...

-« Dans un endroit où seul les ninjas peuvent aller. » répondit-il dans un soupir.

-« ah. »

Kaori s'agrippa au jeune Uchiwa.

-« Alors emmène-moi avec toi ! » fit-elle, la voix pleine d'entrain.

-« NON ! » éclata Sasuke en se débarrassant de son emprise.

Kaori arrêta son manège et fixa intensément Sasuke.

-« Toi non plus...tu ne m'aimes pas. »

-« Non, je ne t'aime pas. » dit-il froidement. « Tu pars maintenant ? »

Elle le fixa encore plus. Des larmes apparaisaient lentement dans ses yeux jaune ambrés.

-« Tu es ...CRUEL ! » lui cria t-elle. « Pas étonnant que personne te supporte plus et que tu vives tout seul ! T'est la plus méchante personne que j'ai jamais vu ! »

Elle partit en courant, de grosses larmes coulaient de ses yeux, larmes qui lui seraient bientôt mortelles ...

Akio s'entraînait durement tous les jours avec un Orochimaru de moins en moins patient.

-« Père, cela ne donne rien ! Que voulez-vous qu'il se passe de toute façon ? »

Orochimaru fixa son fils de son oeil unique.

-« Quelque chose doit se produire. Alors continue, essaye de prévoir mes mouvements ! »

-« Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Vous êtes trop rapide ! »

Il eu pour seule réponse un violent coup dans la poitrine.

-« Essaye encore. »

Akio se concentra. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de savoir ou était son père. Il sentit comme un mouvement à gauche, puis il pris un coup de pied dans la ventre.

-« Essaye encore ! »

-« Je ne peux pas ! Je n'y arrive pas ! » cria Akio.

Le jeune homme était épuisé. Cela faisait une semaine que son père s'entêtait à vouloir lui faire esquiver ses coups...

-« Tu vas y arriver. Tu _Dois_ y arriver. Pour me venger de celui qui m'a fait ça ! » dit-il en montrant son oeil estropillé.

-« Bien père...Essayons encore... »

Kaori était assise au comptoir du restaurant de râmen , elle était très triste que Sasuke ne l'apprécie pas. Pourtant elle tenait à lui...

Elle regardait son bol « offert par la maison » avec un air vide.

-« oyh patron ! la même chose que d'habitude ! » fit une voix masculine derrière son dos.

-« OK Naruto, ça arrive ! » fit le tenancier .

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la petite fille assise au comptoir. Il s'assit près d'elle.

-« Bah alors, Kaori, ya quelque chose qui va pas ? »

Elle tourna vers Naruto ses yeux jaunes ambrés.

-« Sa..sasuke-san...Ne m'aimes pas ! » dit-elle, sanglottante.

Elle enfoui sa tête dans le manteau de Naruto. Il la prit dans ses bras. C'était la seule personne qui ne le voyait pas comme « le démon-renard »...Il en profitait.

_Sasuke...Tu fais tourner bien des têtes..._

-« Oh..tu sais Sasuke n'est pas méchant...Il est juste aigri, voilà tout. »

-« Oui, mais toi personne ne t'aimes parce que que t'est un démon et t'est pas méchant avec eux pour autant ! »

Naruto blémi à ces paroles.

-« Co..comm...comment tu le sais ? »

-« Il suffit d'écouter les gens du village. Ils grognent sans cesse contre « le démon-renard »...J'ai raison, hein ? »

-« Euh ... oui... » dit-il en baissant la tête.

-« T'en fais pas ! Je t'aime toujours autant, moi ! » dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

-« Ah...merci, Kaori-chan. » Dit-il, soulagé.

-« Mama aussi à un démon à l'intérieur d'elle. Je l'entends qui lui parle des fois, la nuit. »

-« Ah ? »

-« Il est très méchant avec elle. Elle lui dit de la laisser tranquille, mais on dirait qu'il refuse... Plusieur fois, mama s'est planté un kunai dans la paume pour qu'il s'arrête... »

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait pas ce problème avec Kyûbi, ils avaient conclu un pacte. Le soleil déclinait dans le ciel.

-« Euh...il est tard..tu devrait renter chez toi, Kaori. Kakashi-sensei doit être inquiet !»

-« ah..euh..oui...tu as raison Naruto-san, à plus tard ! »

-« Tu vas rentrer seule ? »

-« Tous le monde a peur de moi, je n'ai rien à craindre. » dit-elle tristement en se relevant.

Elle se retourna, regarda Naruto et s'inclina.

-« Merci de m'avoir écoutée. » dit-elle avant de partir.

Kaori marchait lentement dans les rues de Konoha, profitant du soir qui tombait. Malgrès l'heure tardive, il y avait encore beaucoup de monde dans les rues. Ils changeaient de trottoir lorsqu'ils apercevaient Kaori, la petite fille ne les regardait même plus...

_Pourquoi ils me détestent ?_

Elle marchait tête baissée, ne se préocupant même plus des passants, elles les ignorait. Elle buta contre un grand homme.

-« Oh...désolée..monsieur. » dit-elle confuse.

-« Ce n'est rien, voyons. » lui répondit l'inconnu d'une voix calme.

Kaori ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était grand, il portait un chapeau de voyage. Son visage était fin, il avait un air paisible. Il la regardait des ses yeux rouges avec un air curieux.Les mêmes que Sasuke-san!

-"Eh bien, à plus tard, petite Kaori." lui dit-il

Il lui posa affectueusement une main sur la tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis repartit, sa cape noire parée de nuages rouges claqua au vent du soir.

Elle se hâta de rentrer chez elle, effrayée par cette rencontre...

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE. 

Qui me mettra la première rewiew ? Depèche toi, ce sera peut-être toi ! tu gagneras en cadeau...euh...ben c'est une surprise !lol ! Tu verras bien si c'est toi le premier ! lol !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous !

D'abord...

GOMENASAÏ! Je suis en retard ! c'est impardonnable ! vraiment désolée, mais hier j'ai complètement oublié de publier mon chap, trop de devoir et de tristesse mélangés...

Sinon, bédidonc, il commence à peler gravement, là :) ! Donc, couvrez-vous, tombez pas malade, c'est pas marrant !(se sert de son 245eme mouchoir de la journée..)Donc réponse aux rewiews, enfin, à la rewiew ! ;)

**Princesse D'argent :** Allluuu ! Comment vas-tu ? alors, seule lectrice rescapée du changement de fic ? mais ils sont où les autres ? ;)...Ben oui, c'est toi la première ! Waouu ! t'as trop de la chance ! lol ! alors, pour te remercier...euh ... je mettrais Itachi et Sasuke plus souvent dans la fic ! ;) ! Et puis t'as aussi le droit de modifier une fois le scénario ! ;) cool ! et super utile comme cadeau en plus ! ;)

Sasuke l'est pas gentil...Normal , tous les mecs sont CRUELS ! hum hum...désolée, peine de coeur trop vivace :)...Essaye pas de l'apprivoiser...enfin...si...essaye...huuummm... avec des biscuits, peut-être :)

Itachi, bédidonc tu l'aime bien ! je vais le faire plus resortir ! (et oui, c'est comme noël, mais en mieux... )

ah oui, les mecs sont aussi des lacheurs...(rho...je ferais mieux de faire attention à ma tête moi..)

Kaori est mignonne...Moui...mais un peu trop...enfantine, peut-être ? je sait pas, parce que moi, généralement, ya pas d'enfants dans mes textes, donc j'ai vachement de mal ! ;) Ahhh...oui, merci naruto, l'est gentil LUI, AU MOINS:'(

merci pour les bisous, ça me fait plaisir, je vais les emballer...et je les mangerais plus tard :)

Gros bisous ! merci de me rewiewer et de me lire avec patience !

PS: NAN! J'ai pas eu de rewiewouououou :'(! j'en pleure toutes les nuits d'ailleurs ! moi aussi, trop de devoir, c'est pour ça que je suis en retard ! T'imagine, moi, en retard ! lol ! Nan, t'imagine pas, tu me connaît pas! ;)

Bon, voilà, comme dhab' je déborde...La suite ! ;)

* * *

-« Papa ? Mama ? Tadaïma ! » cria t-elle une fois chez elle.

-« NON MAIS T'AS VU L'HEURE ? C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU RENTRE ? » fulmina Kakashi.

-« Oh...euh...désolée... »

-« Ah ! pas de ça avec moi mademoiselle ! me refait pas un coup pareil ! »

-« Kakashi, ce n'est rien, laisse-la un peu vivre. » intervint Hikari. « depêche-toi de te laver, le repas est presque près. » dit-elle à l'adresse de Kaori.

-« D'accord mama ! » dit la petite avant de courir vers sa chambre.

Kakashi soupira.

-« Tu sais, elle est grande maintenant, tu devrais lui laisser plus de liberté. » lui dit Hikari.

-« Je sais...mais je n'y arrive pas. J'y suis trop attaché.. »

-« Elle va changer demain, elle ne sera plus la même. »

-« Je sais... » soupira le père de famille avant de partir vers la cuisine. « Qu'est-ce que tu nous à fait aujourd'hui ? »

-« Sukiyaki ! » dit-elle, souriante.

-« Oh, vraiment ? Tu es la femme parfaite, je t'adore ! » fit-il en l'embrassant. Il avait retrouver sa joie de vivre.

-« Comme quoi on tient vraiment un homme par son estomac ! » fit-elle en riant.

Kkashi resta silencieux, et regarda sa femme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rit.

_En fait, depuis que cette ordure..._

-« Jsuis prête ! » cria Kaori en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle.

-« Ok ! à table ! » fit Kakashi.

Tous le monde se mit autour de la table, et l'espace d'un instant on eu pût croire que c'était une vraie famille. Kakashi dévorait gouluement la moitié du sukiyaki, Kaori riait, Hikari était heureuse...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Père ? Tadaïma ! » cria Akio.

-« Où était-tu ? » dit froidement Orochimaru. « tu étais censé t'entraîner. »

-« Désolé, père, je suis partit explorer les ruines... j'en assez de m'entraîner nuit et jour dans un but que je ne connaît même pas. »

Il avait dit cela calmement, mais il en voulait vraiment à son père de le faire travailler comme un forcené.

-« Si je fait ça, c'est pour ton bien, croit moi... » lui assura Orochimaru.

Le guerrier Serpent eu un petit rictus propre à lui-même, qui lui prenait de temps en temps lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses pensés.

-« Oui, très bien... »

Akio retira ses chaussures et s'avança vers la salon.

-« Où est passé cette fille qui venait faire le ménage et la cuisine, Akio ? »

-« Elle est partie, père...Vous l'avez effrayée... »

-« Oh, oui, c'est vrai...Pas aussi belle que ta mère, cette petite...Mais agréable tout de même... »

Une lueur de démence pointa dans ses yeux.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on va manger ? Dois-je faire la cuisine ? » demanda Akio en se tourna cette fois ci vers la cuisine.

-« JAMAIS ! » cria Orochimaru, puis, chuchotant : « Jamais mon fils ne fera la cuisine, c'est clair ? c'est le travail des femmes... »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? »

-« Nous allons jeûner, mon fils...oui...le jeûne est très bon.. » lui répondit l'homme serpent.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en murmurant pour lui même :« le jeûne est très bon...très bon.. ».

Il s'arrêta finalement, se retourna vers son fils, le regarda fixement, puis eu un petit rire nerveux avant de sortir dans le jardin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après le repas, Hikari demanda à Kakashi de sortir quelques instants pour pouvoir rester seule avec Kaori.

-« Pourquoi papa est partit ? » demanda la petite.

-« Il est partit faire une ronde voir si tout allait bien en ville. » mentit la ninja aux pupilles bleues. « Ma chérie, écoute moi bien, il faut que je te parles. »

-« De quoi ? »

-« De...beaucoup de chose. » répondit Hikari, de la tristesse dans la voix.

-« D'accord, je t'écoute mama. » fit Kaori en s'asseyant sur ses talons.

-« Oh...Kaori... » fit sa mère en caressant son visage.

-« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a, mama. ? Pourquoi tu pleure ? »

-« Ce n'est rien. Bon, je vais t'expliquer maintenant. Tu m'as sûrement entendue parfois, parler avec quelqu'un... »

-« Oui, avec le démon à l'intérieur de toi, c'est ça ? »

Hikari parut surprise.

-« Oui. C'est exactement ça... Et maintenant il faut que je te transmette à mon tour ce démon... »

-« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda la petite fille.

-« Eh bien...c'est une tradition de ma famille ... Mais ... il faut que je te prévienne, tu connaîtra ... beaucoup de choses qui ... risquent de te rendre très triste. » dit lentement la ninja.

-« Est-il méchant, le démon ? » demanda Kaori, curieuse.

-« Méchant ? Non, il ne l'est pas. Il veut simplement parfois te faire faire des choses que tu ne veut pas. Il faut donc que tu te méfie de lui. Ne fais rien que tu juge injuste. Sinon il sera ton meilleur allié, en toute circonstances. »

-« Et si je l'ai à l'intérieur de moi, je serait aussi forte que toi ? »

-« Tu gagnera énormément de puissance, tes sens s'affineront, tu seras beaucoup plus rapide aussi. »

Les yeux de la petite fille brillaient.

-« Waaa ! Mais c'est super ! Pourquoi est tu triste alors ? »

-« Parce que malheuresement avec ce démon tu devra accepter toutes les souffrances des gens qui l'ont recueilli avant toi ... Et j'ai peur pour toi . »

-« N'ai pas peur, mama, je serais la meilleure Kunoichi qu'on ai jamais vu ! Je dépasserait même la légendaire Tsunade ! »

-« Oui. Je n'en doute pas. Mais c'est un terrible fardeau à porter...Et puis tes yeux vont changer de couleur... Ils seront bientôt comme les miens. » dit-elle dans un sourire sans joie.

-« Vraiment ? J'aurais des beaux yeux comme toi ? chouette ! »

-« Oui. Alors tu es d'accord ? »

-« Oui, mama. »

-« Alors je te réveillerait demain, et on commencera la cérémonie pour que tu le reçoive...dans les règles. »

-« Youpi ! vivement demain ! Bonne nuit mama ! »

-« Bonne nuit ma chérie, dors bien. » dis Hikari en l'embrassant.

_Dors bien ma chérie, une terrible épreuve t'attends demain..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-« Uchiwa ! pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'es vraiment qu'un crétin ! »

-« Si tu es venu pour m'insulter, tu peux repartir »

Sasuke était sur le pas de sa porte, en face d'un Naruto plutôt énervé.

-« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire ça ! » Explosa Naruto.

-« Lui dire quoi ? de quoi tu parle à la fin ? »

-« T'as été infect ave Kaori aujourd'hui, pourtant elle t'as rien fait ! »

Le dernier Uchiwa soupira.

-« Si . Une fois de plus, elle m'a dérangé durant mon entraînement. » dit froidement Sasuke.

-« Mais enfin c'est pas une raison ! Tu lui as brisé le coeur ! »

-« Sa mère ne s'est pas dérangée pour en faire de même. »

Naruto s'arrêta de vociférer et fixa Sasuke.

-« Ca a rien à voir, Hikari-chan nous as sauvé de la mort ! » dit-il.

Sasuke eu un sourire en coin.

-« « Hikari-chan » comme tu dis, nous as juste remis dans nos corps. »

-« Tu lui en veut toujours ? »

-« Oui. Tant que cette marque existera... »

Il montra à Naruto l'emblème de Sora sur sa main.

-« J'ai la même, figure-toi. Mais moi, je lui suis reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé. »

-« Pas moi. Elle aurait mieux fait de me laisser crever. »

Un silence hostile s'installa entre les deux coéquipier.

-« Comment elle va ? » demanda Naruto pour briser le mur du silence.

-« Comme d'habitude. Un légume. »

-« Ah. »

Sasuke se raidit.

-« Pars avant que je ne décide de te tuer. »

-« Ah bah toi dans le genre instable, tu bats les records... »

-« PARS ! » Cria Sasuke.

Naruto ne demanda pas son reste et il partit, laissant Sasuke seul avec sa haine.

_Il tourne vraiment plus rond, celui-là..._

* * *

Dans peu de temps, je vais me faire tuer par un troupeau de fille en furie qui vont m'éclater parce que j'ai dit que sasuke "tournait plus rond"...

J'ai peur...

Rewiew, s'il vous plaît...pour me remonter le moral et me déscotcher de celui que mon coeur se figurait l'amour de ma vie... :)

Passez une bonne semaine ! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tous le monde ! Ca va ? Je suis désolée, je suis encore en retard cette semaine, mais là j'ai une bonne excuse :) ! je suis tombée dans les pommes hier soir alors j'étais totalement K.O...donc j'ai pas pensé à vous ! rhoo...comment elle égoïste elle !

Donc encore désolée, réponses aux rewiews (j'en ai de moins en moins... :'( vais dépressionner dans mon coin...)

**Hana Uchiwa :**alu ! wi, j'ai osé toucher au sasuke sacré...c'est terrible, c'est horrible...je me punirait ce soir, promis...(rhooo...même ça, ça me fait penser à lui !) tu me pardonne ? tant mieux ! ouf :) j'ai eu peur ! lol ! merci , mon équilibre mental est TRES TRES délicat en ce moment :D...Vivement la suite ? ben tu la connaît déjà :)...voilà ? cool. a plus, merci pour la rewiew...etc...bises.

**Princesse d'Argent** : wouch ! bédidonc elle est longue ta rewiew ! MERCIII :) durant ce temps qui m'est accordée par ta douce parole, je ne penserait pas à lui...promis :) bououou ! de toute façon ya pas de gars qui lisent ma fic alors je peux le dire...C'est tous des cons ! lol ! enfin je change d'avis tous les jours alors c'est dur ... :) ...C'est chou...(se concentre fortement sur la ptite ligne)C'EST CHOU ? Ralala ! Mais faite peter le champomy là ! J'ai réussi à écrire un truc mignon ! (Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais moi, ou j'écris des trucs complètement cons, ex : quand Kakashi achète du pain, soit des trucs ou tous les monde ylé triste ex : le passé est tjrs là...)Donc mignon...c'est dur à encaisser ! lol ! Je vais y arriver...souffle bénédicte...souffle.. :). J'adore qu'on me laisse des rewiews :) pour la suite de enfance, désolée, je traînasse...Mais j'ai envie que ce soit parfait ! tellement parfait que je réécrit 20 fois la même phrase...donc a force jsuis en retard ! lol ! désolée...Moi aussi les cours, les fics, le mattage...C'est dur de tout enchainer :) rhololo ! mais que de compliments ! Arrête, jvais rougir ! ;)... Vi elle sait pas ce qui l'attends...Quel dommage ! jsuis triste pour elle quand même, jlaime bien cette petite !...Sélavi ! lol ! « Le légume » ? Mais non voyons ! Kestudi :) Je me demandait qui allait le trouver en premier...Bravoooo ! pour la peine je vais t'envoyer des lasagnes maison ! (dès que j'aurais trouvé comment l'envoyer par la ligne téléphonique...) (trois heures plus tard...) ah...non...désolée de t'aprendre ça mais...je ne peux pas...c'est trop délicat ! XD !

Donc j'attends tes conseils lumineux et éclairés à la fin de ce tout ptit chapitre qui est le mien...Gros bizous, promis je me force à pas penser à lui, même si c'est délicat ! Passe une bonne semaine, sois heureuse...et a plus :)

**Chevreau (Subakun-sensei ?O-o): **salut ! mince...serait tu un garçon ?...O-o... Je sais pas, t'as pas de bio ! sacrilège ! TT...Non je dis ça parce que les garçons, sur FFN...Ben c'est rare ! lol ! Moi nan plus j'aime pas pas Sasuke...Si ça tenait qu'à moi il serait déjà mort ! (ah non ! pas taper, princesse d'argent...pas tappéééé...) Mais bon c'est pas moi qui choisit donc...Oui, ça me ferait très plaisir que tu lise mon autre fic, ce serait même une grande joie :). Oublie pas de mettre tes apréciations très souvent, comme ça tu me feras plaisir très souvent :). Donc, contente que tu lise ma fic, merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew et a très bientôt j'espère :)

Voilà, j'ai fini...Alors le moment que vous attendez tous maintenant...Bande de méchants...Le rituel de passage ! hinhin...j'en dis pas plus...ah si ! je vousèmeuh :)

* * *

-« Kaori ? debout. Il est l'heure. » dit doucement Hikari .

La petite dormait comme un ange, comme seul les enfants le peuvent.

-« Kaori ? » continua Hikari en poussant doucement la fillette.

-« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? » demanda une voix derrière son dos.

-« Tu as décidé d'y assister, alors. Quoi qu'il arrive, n'intervient pas. » fit-elle sans même se retourner.

Kaori ouvrit un oeil.

-« Debout ma chérie, c'est l'heure. »

-« D'accord, j'arrive. » fit la petite fille, la voix ensomeillée.

Après avoir pris un petit-déjeuner, elle rejoignit sa mère et son père au milieu de la forêt.

-« Te voilà. Bien, approche. »

-« Mama ? c'est quoi ton drôle de costume ? » demanda Kaori.

Hikari portait une longue robe de coton blanche immaculée.

-« C'est mon costume de cérémonie. Toi aussi tu en as un. Tiens, le miens était inutilisable, je t'en ai fait un spécialement pour toi. »

Elle lui enfila la robe et l'entraina près d'un autel sur lequel il y avait une sorte de grand bol .

-« Tu es prête ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Bien, allons-y. »

Hikari pris un poignard d'argent, le raprocha de son bras droit, puis se fit une entaille profonde. Le sang coula et elle mis son bras au-dessus du grand bol. Celui-ci se remplit lentement à mesure que Hikari se vidait.

Kakashi regarda la scène, consterné.

-« Arrête ! tu vas te tuer ! » cria t-il en courant auprès d'elle.

-« N'intervient pas dans la cérémonie ! » dit Hikari.

Elle leva le bras gauche et arrêta Kakashi par un étrange signe. Celui-ci fût littéralement figé sur place.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il a papa ? » demanda Kaori, effrayé par les pouvoir de sa mère.

-« Il n'a rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant passe moi ta main, s'il te plaît. »

-« Mama, je veux pas saigner comme toi ! » la petite fille était horrifiée du liquide qui coulait en abondance de la plaie.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'aura presque pas mal. » la rassura sa mère.

La petite lui tendit sa main, Hikari prit le poignard et il fit une petite entaille sur la paume. Puis elle lui mit la main au-dessus du bol, de sorte que la goutte de sang tombe à l'intérieur.

-« Bien. Maintenant tu fais comme moi, d'accord? » dit Hikari à Kaori.

La petite acquiesa.

Hikari commença une étrange danse composées de beaucoup de mouvement que Kaori reproduisait de son mieux. Le résultat était étrange, et la petite avait la tête qui tournait mais étrangement, elle se sentait mieux.

-« D'accord, tu dois être prête maintenant. »

Elle se dirigea vers l'autel, pris le bol plein de sang, et revint vers sa fille.

-« Ne bouge pas, et n'ai pas peur. Ferme les yeux. »

Hikari plongea ensuite son doigt dans le liquide et dessina sur les paumes de Kaori deux symboles de Sora No Kuni. Elle fit de même pour les paupières de la petite, les deux traits de pluie sous les yeux. Elle composa ensuite une suite de signes compliqués au dessus du bol, et le tendit à Kaori.

-« Bois-en la moitié. » lui dit-elle.

-« Mama...Je ne peux pas...c'est répugnant ! » fit la fillette, que la perspective d'avaler volontairement du sang n'enchantait pas.

-« Tu apprendra que le liquide répugnant du corps, c'est les larmes. Allons, n'ai pas peur, bois. »

La petite fille pris lentement le bol que lui tendait sa mère, et se mit à boire le liquide rouge. Comme elle s'y attendait, c'était proprement répugnant, elle eu du mal à se retenir de vomir, mais elle vida la moitié du bol. Puis elle le tendit à sa mère qui avala sans le moindre problème la moitié restante.

-« Voilà maintenant la fin du rituel...Courage, Kaori. » dit Hikari, son propre sang sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle dessinait un symbole sur le sol.

Elle mis ses paumes sur les paumes de la petite fille, elles se positionnèrent sur le symbole tracé au sol puis Hikari commença à psaldomier une étrange phrase, de plus en plus vite.

_-« Oer'k'ent, Orek'sat, I'san'dema, Corpes'amus nin'ta. »_

Kaori commençait à avoir des picotements dans les mains, et la conduite de sa mère l'effrayait. Bien vite, les picotements se transformèrent en véritable lames de douleurs qui remontaient peu à peu sur ses bras.

-« Mama ! J'ai mal ! arrête ! s'il te plaît ! » cria t-elle à sa mère.

Hikari était en transe, elle n'entendait rien, seul comptait la douleur qu'elle ressentait alors qu'elle accomplissait son devoir de mère. Sans cesse elle répétait la même phrase...

_-« Oer'k'ent, Orek'sat, I'san'dema, Corpes'amus nin'ta »_

_-« Oer'k'ent, Orek'sat, I'san'dema, Corpes'amu nin'ta »_

A chaque nouvelles phrases, la douleur de Kaori s'agrandissait. Elle souffrait tellement que sa vue se brouillait, elle ne pouvait plus faire qu'une chose, crier.

-« Mama ! arrête ! j'ai mal ! laisse-moi partir ! au secours ! papa ! »

-_ « Oer'k'ent, Orek'sat, I'san'dema, Corpes'amus nin'ta »_

La petite sentait la douleur monter peu à peu, elle atteignait maintenant ses épaules. C'était atroce, elle voulait à tout prix sortir de cet enfer, oublier la tête de folle de sa mère, partir, s'enfuir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, ses mains étaient comme collées par le sang que sa mère avait mis dessus. Elle était impuissante.

-« Mama...arrête.. » haleta t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

La douleur prennait maintenant possésion de son torse, elle sentait les ondes se répercuter sur ses côtes, ne faire plus qu'un avec son corps, toute ses cellules criaient au martyre. La douleur se répercuta sur son cerveaux.

Alors, elle se souvenu. Elle se souvenu de choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vécues. La construction d'un village, une femme qu'elle avait aimé, la mort de cette femme, la peine. Et puis un rituel pareil à celui qu'elle vivait maintenant, un homme aimé, la douleur de l'accouchement, des enfants souriants, des ninjas qui la regardait mourir en riant. A nouveau un rituel, une bataille incroyable, des blessures horribles, la souffrances, un rituel, une mort, un rituel, la douleur, la mort, un rituel, la torture, la mort, un rituel, la peine immense, la mort, un rituel, du feu, la mort, un rituel, un renard énorme, du feu, la douleur, un homme serpent, l'accouchement seule, une peine immense, la douleur, l'homme serpent à nouveau, un village, la haine.

La vague de douleur avait maintenant atteint ses yeux, ceux-ci s'équartillèrent comme jamais et il se mirent à briller d'une lumière bleue. Après, le vide. Le contact avec les mains fût rompu, elle tomba sur le sol, complètement épuisée, n'aiyant plus la force de se lever. Deux bras familiers l'attrappèrent et l'enmenèrent à travers la forêt. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Orochimaru et Akio s'étaient arrêtés sur la route de Hi No Kuni... Orochimaru avait décidé de partir en « voyage »...Le fils n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre le père, Orochimaru étant incapable de se contrôle en présence humaine...

Ils se retrouvèrent sous une averse aussi brusque que puissante, il durent s'arrêter dans un auberge. Akio poussa lentement la porte et secoua ses cheveux argentés mi-long. Il s'occupa ensuite de passer commande à l'aubergiste et rejoignit son père à la table où il s'était installé. Orochimaru toisait les clients de l'aberge ; l'oeil mauvais.

-« Tu vois tous ces gens, Akio ? Observe-les biens...Regarde comme leurs vies et futile...Comme il serait facile de les briser...Comme des fétus de paille ! »

-« Oui, père. Calmez-vous, vous tenez vraiment à provoquer une émeute ? »

-« Qui parle d'émeute ? Juste une vie, rien du tout... »

Il fût interrompu dans son délire par un raclement de gorge. Un homme se tenait debout, devant la table, caché par le large col de sa longue cape noire à nuage rouges.

-« Je vous attendait » fis un voix calme et posée « puis-je m'asseoir ? »

-« Oh...euh...oui, bien sûr. » fit Akio en se déplaçant pour que l'inconnu ait de la place.

_Vous attendait ?_

-« Est-ce le jeune homme ? » demanda l'inconnu en fixant Akio.

-« Oui. C'est lui. »Répondit Orochimaru.

-« Très cher Akio, cela fait longtemps que je voulais vous voir... me laisseriez-vous regarder vos yeux quelques instants ? »

-« Mes yeux ? Eh bien...euh...oui, si vous voulez.. » bredouilla Akio

-« Merci bien. » Répondit l'inconnu.

Il s'approcha d'Akio, lui attrappa le visage, et planta ses yeux rouges sangs dans les yeux jaune ambrés du jeune homme. Il étudia les pupilles d'Akio sous toutes les coutures.

-« hum...Intéréssant... » fit-il en lachant Akio.

-« Alors ? Est-ce qu'il l'a ? » demanda avidement Orochimaru.

_Est-ce qu'il l'a ? a quoi ?_

-« C'est difficile à dire...Sa pupille est très étrange...Il semble qui il manque quelque chose, elle n'est pas pleine...Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose de semblable auparavant...Il semblerait cependant qu'il en possède un. Pas très puissant mais utile tout de même. »

Akio était complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce que les deux hommes insinuaient.

-« Excusez-moi mais...Allez vous m'expliquer, père ? » Dit-il.

-« Ton...« père » ne t'as donc pas dit ? » fit l'inconnu en fixant Orochimaru.

-« Non. Je lui expliquerait en temps voulu. » fit l'homme serpent, férocement.

Il ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier l'inconnu.

-« Je supose que cette nouvelle doit être longuement réfléchie... »dit ce dernier.

Le serveur arriva avec les plats et sembla confus.

-« Désolé, messieurs...Je ne savait pas que vous étiez trois...je... »

-« Ce n'est rien...Monsieur ne va pas rester. »fit le guerrier serpent au garçon.

Le serveur partit et les laissa tranquilles.

-« Revenons à nos moutons...Quand pourons nous faire cela ? » demanda l'homme à la cape.

-« Dans peu de temps...Dès que nous serons arrivés a Hi No Kuni, nous pourrons débuter... »

END OF CHAPTER...

* * *

Alors...quel est le plan maléfique du non-moins maléfique Orochibidi ? Vous le saurez...Bientôt:)

(yeux en coeur)Rewiews, s'il vous plaît ? que je sache que vous me lisez... :)


	4. Chapter 4

Saluuuttt ! Comment ça va :)

Ben...Une fois de plus, suis en retard...M'excuse profondement mais la volonté de Dieu tout-puissant m'a empêché de poster mon chapitre ! eh oui ! en fait je devais faire un exposé sur le christianisme en Anglais...Beuh... Monsieur Smiezcjak, l'est pas gentil ! bouuu :) ...Vive la DNL !(Histoire-Géo en anglais)...soupir...

Donc réponse aux rewiews, désolée pour le retard etc...Je ne suis qu'une femme ! lol !

**Hana Uchiwa** : Bah wi sé mimi...Comme une certaine abeille de ma connaissance ! guuuuuuuu...(bave partout et recouvre le parquet, sa soeur glisse et se casse la jambe)lol !

C'est quand que Kakashi...Ben pas avant longtemps...euh...vu que jlai pas encore écrit :)...Akio va apprendre la vérité plus vite que prévu, mes doigts sont allés plus vite que mon cerveau :)... Ravie que ça te plaise, gracias para la rewiew, a plus...bises.

**tashiya** : Salut ! bédidonc ça faisait longtemps que tu m'avait pas mis de rewiew :) ! Ca me fais plaisir ! Tu vas bien ? Oui, j'abuse...L'était vraiment trop petit, c'est vrai...Mais bon je pouvait pas couper correctement le truc alors là, il est plus long ce coup-çi ! encore désolée...Enjoy, grosse bises, merci pour ta rewiew, passe une bonne semaine.

**Princesse D'argent** : Alors là...Je crie à l'horreur ! A l'infâmie ! Bououou ! J'ai pleuré tout le mercredi parce que tu m'avais pas mis de rewiew...TT...Mais bon c'est pas grave ! lol ! Elle est venue c'est déjà ça :) Alors oui, moi j'aime inventer des surnoms débiles...Ca par tout seul, et c'est souvent très mais alors TRES con...Elle savait pas ce qui l'attendait...RHHHAAAA QUEL DOMMMAAAAGGGEEE ! lol ! Oui, suis une sadique...En même temps je vous avait prévenu à moitié dans le chap. Bonus, donc j'avais pris quelques p'tites précautions... Dois-je changer le rating de la fic ? Rhololo...T'as loupé les lasagnes...En plus ma mère les fait trop bien...La pâte est juste mouelleuse, la sauce tomate juste comme il faut, les feuilles de basilics...guuuuuu ! Vraiment tu rates quelque chose ! lol ! Sinon jpeux toujours te les envoyer par la poste :) ! Je garanti pas la fraicheur par contre :D ...Béwé, Sakura est un légume, j'ai pensé que ça pourrais être amusant :)...On va voir ce que j'en fais après...Bravo, t'est trop forte d'avoir trouvé ! (Applaudissement façon Olympia)...Merci pour tout ces compliments... :)...Bah le personnage n'était pas censé être mystérieux...C'est titichi... :)Rien que pour te décrocher un léger sourire, je le fais sortir du lot...:)...Je doute que ça marche :)Moi nan plus c'est plus la joie en ce moment...Mes personnages en subissent les conséquences...Les pauvres ! ... C'est dur de pas y penser...C'est comme une image fixe qui décolle jamais de l'esprit...En plus c'est stressant, on à l'impression que l'être aimé est partout :)...Perso ça me met sur les nerfs ! lol ! Mais oui ça va s'arranger ! Pas de problème avec ça ! Sinon tu peux toujours te jeter sur un gars super-moche et plein de boutons et voilà ! C'est facile d'avoir un copain :)...Gros bisous, Merci pour ta rewiew, passe une bonne semaine, sourit à la vie même si ELLE, cette GARCE, te tire la tronche. :D

**Subakun-sensei :** Wi, en effet, pauvre Kakashi...En plus j'ladore ce perso ! Pour ce qui est des garçons mignons, on sait jamais... Les garçons aussi parfois aiment les garçons mignons...Sinon désolée pour cette terrible méprise quand à ton sexe, je le referait plus, promis. Je crois que c'est le -kun de ton pseudo qui m'a désorientée :) ...Encore une fois désolée, je voulais pas...Pardonne-moi. Si ma fic t'as fait marrer tant mieux, J'en espérant pas tant de mon style d'écriture pourrit. :). Passe une bonne semaine, merci pour ta rewiew, ais-je le droit d'espérer en avoir une autre à la fin de ce chapitre ? Sinon merci de me lire, ça me fait très plaisir. Passe une bonne semaine. Bises.

Donc voilà, comme d'hab' j'ai débordé sur mon temps de parole...Mais c'est parce que je vous aimeuh :)Mon chapitre préféré, une grande bataille pour Kakashi...Je vous en dit pas plus !

D., à toi, pour toujours ...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-« Elle est très faible, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda une voix féminine au-dessus de Kaori

-« Euh...c'est un peu long à expliquer...D'ailleur moi-même je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé... ».

Une voix chaude, rassurante, familière.

-« qui-êtes vous ? » fit-elle faiblement.

-« Oh, tu es réveillée ? Je suis heureux. Ca va ? tu n'as pas mal ? » demanda Kakashi.

-« J'ai...mal aux yeux...ça brûle... Ou on est ? Ou est Hikari ?» demanda t-elle.

-« On est à l'hôpital, ma puce. Maman est là aussi...Elle ne vas pas très bien. »

-« Qui est ma mère ? »

-« Mais enfin ma chérie, tu ne te rapelle pas d'elle ? »

-« Non... »

-« Ta mère est Hikari. Tu te rappelle ? »

_Hikari...Hikari Himito, 17 ème vie, fille de Yoshi Himito, 16 ème vie, mère de Kaori Hatake, 18 ème vie. Celle qui à transférée._

-« Comment est elle ? »

-« On ira la voir plus tard..pour l'instant repose-toi, tu en as besoin. »

Il lui fit un petit baiser sur le front, puis sortit de la chambre.

**Alors, comment ça va, petite ?**

_Qui êtes-vous ?_

**Je suis Aozora, le démon du ciel. Et toi tu est...Kaori, c'est ça ?**

_mm...je ne me rappelle de rien. Je ne sais pas..._

**T'en fait pas, c'est passager, tu vas retrouver la mémoire en même temps que la santé.**

_Que s'est t-il passé dans la forêt ?_

**Ah, ça c'est une question compliquée...En gros, une partie du « moi » qui se trouvait dans Hikari s'est glissé à l'intérieur de toi pour créer un autre « moi »**

_Alors, tu es...à l'intérieur de moi...oh...je ne peux pas bouger._

**C'est normal, tu es trop faible. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais veiller à ce que tu guérisse vite . Toi et moi, on a ****de grandes choses à accomplir...**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Mais que s'est t-il passé dans la forêt... ?Je me souviens du sang dans le bol, du drôle de signe d'Hikari, et puis plus rien...Le trou._

Kakashi s'en voulait de n'avoir rien pu faire pour arrêter la cérémonie. Il aurait du stopper cette folie. Résultat, sa fille était à l'hôpital dans un état très grave et sa femme était dans le coma.

-« Je...je suis désolé, Hikari, j'aurais du t'arrêter, mais je n'ai pas pu... »

Il parlait au corps inanimé de sa femme, qui respirait, mais ne vivait plus. Il prit doucement sa main plus blanche que jamais. Comme il regrettait...Il déposa son bouquet de fleur dans le vase près d'elle.

-« Monsieur, les visites sont terminées, vous pourrez revenir demain. » lui fit l'infirmière.

-« D'accord, j'y vais, merci. »

Il sortit de l'hôpital la mine sombre. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une chose pareille...Hikari...dans le coma...Il l'avait imaginée inébranlable, mais elle aussi, elle n'était qu'une humaine.

_Peste soit de ma stupidité...Je me suis inquiété pour Kaori alors que Hikari courait des risques encore plus grands...Je ne suis vraiment pas un bon mari..._

Il arriva sur le pas de la porte de sa maison. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et entra. Il ne trouva évidement rien d'autre qu'une grande demeure vide. Il alla à la cuisine et regarda le fourneau.

-« Ah, c'est vrai, je ne sais pas cuisiner. »

Il avait dis cette phrase tout haut pour briser le silence opréssant. Cela ne le rendit que plus insuportable encore. Il se résigna et pris dans le placard une sorte de soupe instantanée qui avait une drôle d'odeur. Sur le paquet, des guignols en costumes de ninjas souriaient comme des crétins en mangeant la soupe. Il lu l'emballage :

_**Super-soupe instantanée ! Nouveau ! goût Sukiyaki ! la soupe knorra, la soupe des ninjas, ont adore ça !**(1) _

-« Incroyable toutes les conneries qu'ils peuvent débiter. » soupira Kakashi.

Il versa le contenu du sachet dans une casserole avec de l'eau froide et tourna. Le tout ne semblait pas vouloir se mélanger. Il tourna plus fort, rien n'y fit. Devant son manque de succès, il décida de laisser tomber le dîner pour l'instant. Il se tourna vers les cadres-photos...Ils représentait tout ce qu'il y avait de beau dans sa vie. Sa femme, sa fille. Kakashi se rendit compte que Hikari souriaità peine sur les photographies, elle avait l'air de souffrir. Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte.

Un neurone fit tilt dans son cerveau.

-« Ah mais bien sûr, il faut faire chauffer l'eau pour que ça se mélange ! »se cria t-il à lui même.

Il retourna à la cuisine, et mis la casserole sur le fourneau.

-« Bon, alors, comment ça marche ? »

Il avait vu plusieurs fois Hikari le faire. Il fallait prendre une alumette et...

-« Où on met l'alumette ? »

Il mit un certain temps avant de trouver le bouton d'arrivé de gaz. Une fois trouvé, il mit le feu au fourneau, et se brûla les doigts avec.

-« Ahh ! saleté ! » cria t-il à l'adresse du fourneau.

Il le frappa avec son pied, de toutes ses force. Il y eu un bruit de métalique. Le choc se dissipa sur la fonte et il eu la douleur au pied la plus forte de sa vie. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-« Ah ! tu m'en veux en plus ! » se plaignit-il

Entre temps le feu s'était éteint...

-« fiouuu..souffle, Kakashi...ne cède pas à la colère, ce n'est qu'un appareil ménager. » se dit-il à lui même.

Il craqua une alumette, remis le feu au gaz , se re-brûla les doigts et lança la casserole sur le feu.

-« Kakashi VS Le fourneau...Après une bataille sans merci, Kakashi winner ! » exulta t-il.

Il alla vers le placard à pharmacie pour soigner ses brûlures et son pied qui l'élançait. Il mit patiement de l'onguent sur ses blessures, comme après une bataille.

_C'était une bataille, contre la fainéantise... C'est promis Hikari, dès que tu rentre, je t'aide à cuisiner..._

_Si tu rentre ..._

Un drôle de bruit le tira de ses pensées...une sorte de gloup-gloup qui ne s'arrêtait pas.

-« L'eau ! » cria t-il .

Il couru le plus vite possible à la cuisine et il vit l'ampleur des dégâts. L'eau avait débordée de partout, et il ne restait que la moitié de la soupe dans la casserole..

_Vite ! vite ! coupe le gaz !_

-« Mais c'est où ! » cria t-il, impuissant.

Il retrouva le bouton, le tourna, et sortit la casserole du feu. Il ne restait à présent de la « super-soupe instantanée ! » que quelques bouts de légumes flottants dans une eau brunâtre. Il versa le liquide dans un bol et il le bu.

-«MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ! » cria t-il, les yeux équartillés, ne pouvant pas ouvrir la bouche. Il recracha le liquide brûlant.

Il avait la sensation qu'on lui avait brûlé la bouche toute entière avec un fer rouge. C'était horrible.

Le fourneau semblait le fixer avec des yeux invisible.

-« Bon, je crois que t'as gagné ce coup-çi, imbécile de machin ! » lui cria t-il.

Il regarda la cuisine, elle était dans un état lamentable, de l'eau avait coulé par terre, le fourneau était dans un état irracontable, il avait renversé le bol de soupe sur la table à elle commençait à couler sur le sol. Il voyait la tête de ces imbéciles de ninjas qui prenaient la pose sur le paquet de soupe.

-« La soupe Knorra, la soupe des ninjas, ont adore ça ! »dit-il d'une voix criarde. « Ouais, bah pas moi ! » dit-il en balançant la boîte à la poubelle.

_C'est incroyable...j'ai battu des ennemis aussi puissant que moi grâce à mon intelligence, et je n'arrive pas à faire fonctionner un fourneau convenablement..._

De nouveau le fourneau le toisa de ses yeux invisible, l'air moqueur, enfin aussi moqueur que peux l'être un fourneau(2)

Kakashi décida d'aller se coucher, le ventre vide et des regrets pleins la tête. Il se glissa seul dans le grand lit froid. Sa présence lui manquait, son odeur, son regard, sa bienveillance ...et ses talents culinaires...

_Je suis désolé...Reviens Hikari...je t'en prie...Je t'aime tellement...ne meurs pas...tu ne peux pas...me laisser..._

Il s'endormit dans sa tristesse.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain, Kakashi retourna à l'hôpital ...Sans avoir rien avalé...

-"Saleté de b... de p... de c... de fourneau..." ruminait-il sur le chemin.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le grand couloir de l'entrée, Il y avait un atroupement devant la télévision accrochée au mur. Il y avait tant de bruit qu'on ne pouvait rien entendre.

-"Chuutt! taisez-vous! on n'entend rien!" fit une infirmière d'un certain âge.

le bruit s'assoupit et tous le monde écouta avec attention le journaliste.

"...rible nouvelle que nous venons donc d'apprendre, le président de Hi No Kuni ainsi que sa femme et ses enfants se sont fait froidement assasinés dans leur demeure hier soir, vers 21H00. On soupçonne un complot, des hommes se sont introduit dans la maison sans le moindre problème. On à retrouvé ce matin les corps des gardes dans le jardin présidentiel, leurs visages étaient totalement fondus. Retrouvons tout de suite notre reporter sur place, Naomi, c'est à vous...

-"Oui, en effet, la mort du président cette nuit..."

Kakashi arrêta d'écouter, il bouillonnait de rage.

Le visage fondu, ...Jamais tu ne t'arrêtera!

Il entra furieux dans la chambre de Kaori, et il claqua la porte.

-"Monsieur, ici c'est un lieu de calme et de guerison, je vous demanderait de ne pas être si brutal." fit le docteur qui oscultait sa fille.

-"Oh, oui pardon, désolé." répondit Kakashi d'un air agacé."Comment va t'elle?"

-" Cela vous regarde t-il, monsieur? êtes-vous de la famille?" fit le docteur, suspect.

-"Bien sûr! Je suis son père!" dit Kakashi en perdant son calme une nouvelle fois.

-"Oh euh..désolé, c'est juste qu'il n'y a pas de resemblances..." murmura le medecin.

-"Oui, ça je le sait, merci." répondit froidement Kakashi.

-"Eh bien je dois dire que son état de santé est parfait!"

-"Comment? Hier encore elle était entre la vie et la mort..."

-"Eh bien c'est ce qu'on peut appeller une guérison miraculeuse! Toutes ses côtes brisées sont réparées, ses plaies se sont refermées et sont rythme cardiaque et de nouveau expliquer un tel miracle? C'est incroyable. Cependant, il y a un problème...elle semble refuser de se réveiller..."

-"Pardon?"

-"Oui...euh...malgrès tous nos effort, elle dort profondément, nous ne pouvons pas la réveiller. Nous avons essayé beaucoup de choses, mais rien n'a fonctionné..."

Oh, non...pas toi aussi

-"Est-ce qu'elle est dans le coma?" demanda Kakashi, inquiet.

-"Non...Elle semble flotter entre le profond someil et le réveil imminent... qui sait...peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle se réveillera..."

Kakashi se mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse, Hikari lui avait parlé de cette situation...elle avait dit...

-"_Si je me retrouve un jour trop faible, je dormirait jusqu'à ma guérison, mais une fois guérie, il faut absolument me réveiller rapidement...Il ne faut pas attendre...Pour cela, il faut..." _

Il faut quoi? réfléchit! rappelle-toi! Il faut appuyer...J'y suis!

-"Je sais!" cria le jounin de la feuille

Il s'approcha de sa fille, pris les deux mains de la petite et les pressa fortement contre les paupières closes. Kaori cria en ouvrant les yeux.

-"Ahh! Mais...que?"

Kakashi sourit.

au moins j'ai réussi un truc aujourd'hui.

-"Oh, que...? Où on est? que s'est-il passé? Ou est Hikari?"

-"Ohlà, doucement, une question à la fois."

-"Non, je ne peux pas attendre!" fit-elle en sautant au bas de son lit."Hikari ne vas pas bien, je le sent, où est-elle?"

-"Depuis quand apelle-tu ta mère Hikari?" demanda Kakashi, étonné.

-"Mais enfin, Hikari est la 17 ème vie! Est-elle ma mère aussi?"

-"Ben...euh..oui. C'est quoi ces histoires de vies?" fit Kakashi, que la situation déconcertait.

-"Je dois aller la voir."

-"Non, jeune fille. Tu restes dans ton lit et tu te repose. On ira voir maman demain tout les deux."

-"Non! je dois la voir!"

-"Demain. Et si tu veux passer cette porte, tu devras m'affronter." lui fit-il en souriant.

-"Parfait. J'accepte le défi." dit froidement Kaori en prenant la pose de combat de Sora No Kuni comme si elle l'avait fait toute sa vie.

-"Mais enfin, je plaisantait, Kaori. Tu la verras demain. N'insiste pas et dors."

-"D'accord, très bien. Demain alors." se résigna Kaori.

-"Bien. Ravi que tu revienne à la raison." Fit Kakashi, heureux de sa victoire."Alors je reviendrait te voir demain, d'ici là, dors bien la puce!" fit en déposant un baiser sur le front.

Elle a changé, ça c'est sûr... pensa t-il en passant la porte.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaori s'était rendormie.

Eh! non mais debout! on doit aller voir Hikari! Il faut savoir comment elle va, et il faut que tu récupère ta mémoire!

Je ne peux pas bouger. L'homme m'a dit de rester ici, et que je la verrais demain...

Et tu te sens obligé de lui obéir?

Oui. J'ai l'impression qu'il a raison! Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Et puis, il a l'air puissant...Si jamais il se met en colère...

Mais enfin, soit pas bête! Avec moi tu peux être bien plus puissante que lui!

Mmm...d'accord mais...Comment je vais faire pour sortir? Le docteur m'en empêche! Et pour trouver la bonne chambre?

Pour le docteur ça c'est facile...fais comme je te dis...Appelle-le.

-"Docteur?" appella Kaori.

-"Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il a, jeune fille?" lui répondit-il.

Maintenant tu lui dis de s'approcher.

-"Pouvez-vous vous approcher, s'il vous plaît?"

-"Oh...euh...oui...pourquoi? j'arrive."

Parfait. Maintenant qu'il est proche, il faut que tu le fixe, droit dans les yeux.

Kaori fixa le médecin, et celui-ci se sentit étrange, comme si il flottait dans le brouillard.

Bien! Mais tu es super! T'apprends vite! Maintenant il faut que le mette sous ton contrôle... Pour ça, il faut que tu pense très fort à ce que tu veux lui faire faire. Penses très fort"Endors-toi."

Endors-toi, endors-toi...

Voilà, parfait! Maintenant, fixe-le mieux et dis lui "Endors-toi."

-"Endors-toi." dit Kaori, sans vraiment y croire.

Le médecin s'ecroula comme une masse sur le sol.

Waouh! t'es vraiment douée! tu ira loin! Allez! on y va maintenant!

La petite sauta de son lit, et se dirigea discrètement vers les couloirs de l'hôpital.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-"Bonjour ma chérie. Comment-ça va aujourd'hui?"

Silence. Hikari ne répondit pas. Kakashi soupira. Il posa son nouveau bouquet de fleur sur le lit et regarda sa femme. Encore plus pâle que d'habitude si c'était possible, les traits tirés. Si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas à intervales réguliers, on eu dit une morte.

-"Kaori à insisté pour te voir aujourd'hui. J'ai réussi à la réveiller, j'ai fais comme tu m'as dit. Mais après elle ne voulait pas tenir en place, elle m'a même proposé un duel!" fit Kakashi en souriant.

Nouveau silence. Le sourire de Kakashi retomba. Il prit la main de la femme et regarda le visage tant aimé.

-"Tu me manque, Hikari, réveille-toi vite...Sans toi je ne peux pas vivre..."Dit-il en retenant ses larmes.

"Un monde sans toi ne me conviendrait pas ... Reviens, je t'en supplie..." Une larmes coula de son oeil non caché par son bandeau frontal. Il serra plus fortement la main blanche.

Une petite tête passa à travers l'entrebaillure de la porte, puis repartit bien vite.

Qu'est-ce que je fais! L'homme est là!

Panique pas. T'as juste à attendre qu'il baisse sa garde et tu lui saute dessus!

Mais je peux pas...Il pleure, regarde.

Et alors? c'est sa faute si il baisse sa garde! Aller, attaque-le, il veut sûrement blesser Hikari!

Mais enfin non, je peux pas!

Ben pourquoi?

J'ai peur...

Mais soit pas bête! Aller!

Mais comment je fais?

T'inquiète, je peux le faire pour toi, il suffit que tu te laisse faire...

Non. Je ne veux pas. Comment est-ce que je peux l'attaquer?

Je te propose de l'attaquer en douceur en te glissant derrière lui... Après tu lui frappe fort sur le crâne!

Mmmm...ouais, ok...mais il à l'air fort quand même...bon allez j'y vais!

Kaori ouvrit la porte discrètement, jeta un regard à l'homme qui semblait trop triste pour la remarquer et sans crier gare, lui sauta dessus.

Kakashi intercepta la petite sans problèmes, l'imobilisant sur le sol, les bras dans le dos, face contre le sol.

ahhh! raté pour cette fois-çi! dommage! on était bien partit!

-"AAHHH! ne me tuez pas!" fit Kaori, très effrayée et toute tremblante.

-"Hein? Kaori? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là!" s'exclama Kakashi.

-"Je...je dois voir Hikari!" cria la petite fille.

-"Bon...bon, d'accord...et bien, vas s'y!"

Il lâcha ses bras et Kaori se releva. Elle s'accrocha au lit de sa mère.

-"Alors, elle est..." dit lentement la petite fille.

-"Non, juste dans le coma... Les docteurs ne savent pas pour combien de temps malheureusement...ça peut durer 1 semaine comme 10 ans..."

-"Oh..."

La petite s'approcha des mains de sa mère. Elle les pris et les posa sur ses paupières.

-"Hikari ... _Nidi'nzats_."murmura t-elle.

Les sceaux sur les mains d'Hikari semblèrent réagir aux mots prononcés et ils se mirent à briller. Aussitôt le corps de Kaori se raidit. Les sceaux sur ses paupières se mirent à briller. Sans trop comprendre comment, elle se retrouva sur le sol.

-"Kaori? ça...ça va?" demanda son père.

-"O...oui ça peut aller." répondit Kaori, un peu sonnée."Mais mama, elle est..."

Une larme coula de l'oeil de la petite, aussitôt celui-ci se mit à briller.

-"Ah! ça fait mal! ça brûle!" cria la petite.

Elle avança la main pour chasser la larme de son oeil. Kakashi attrappa à temps son bras, et il essuya lui même la larme.

-"Ma chérie, si tu veux rester en vie, il y a certaines choses dont il faut que l'on parle..." dit calmement le père modèle.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(1) : Coryright MWA pour ce magnifique slogan...Rhalala jvais me lancer dans la pub moi :)

(2) : MDR quand je pense au fourneau qui toise La kish avec ses ptits yeux mesquins en forme de bouton...Spéciale dédicace au fourneau de ma grand-mère, l'appareil ménager le plus cruel et féroce jamais crée. Eh oui, il m'est arrivé la même chose qu'à Kakashi ! lol !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Donc voilà, Rewiew ? bah oui...Pour moi, pour me faire plaisir ... Bon d'accord, incendiez moi si vous voulez...Mais pliz rewiew ! Ca m'illumine ma journée :)

Sinon je voulais vous demander si par hasard vous aussi vous recontreriez des problèmes avec FFN...Parce que moi il a plus que tendance à planter mon ordi lorsque j'ouvre la page web du site..Oo...Sébizar ! lol !

A la semaine prochaine ! (Enfin si la volontée divine ne m'empêche pas à nouveaux de poster ma fic...lol ! A plus ! )


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous :) ! Alors, ce début de vacance ? ça se passe bien ? Je constate avec malheur que ma fic ne plaît pas... Une raison de plus pour sombrer dans le délire...

Réponses aux rewiews :

**Princesse d'argent : **coucou ! Comment vas tu ?Je suis affranchie de la volontée divine, c'est les vacanceuuuuhh :)C'est cool, tu est polie, (pas comme moi). Whaou...Tu aimes autant que ça lire ma fic...Ben jsuis soufflée didonc...Ben euh...merci beaucoup...Ca me fais très plaisir que ça te plaise à ce point :) T'inquiète pas pour Kaori, le gros est passé...

Aozora :**pour l'instant...** Mwa : Mais chuteuh ! Tais toi ! (étouffe Aozora)... :D...Donc, je disais, le gros de la misère est passé pour elle, je l'aime trop pour qu'elle soit encore très triste... :)...C'est un petit peu ma fille ! lol !

Ah oui, pov' Kakashi, là tu peux le dire :) il a vraiment pas de chance lui par contre...

(imagine Princesse d'argent en train de secouer un Kakashi mou comme un scoubidou)XD ! T'inquiète ça va s'arranger pour lui aussi, je suis plutôt conciliante en ce moment...T'as vu comme jsuis forte pour les slogans ! rhalala didonc ! Je me surpasse :)...Ah bah voilà ! C'est exactement ça pour le fourneau ! On a fait de la communication télépatique... :)...Enfin quelqu'un qui a la même culture que moi :D C'est vrai quelles étaient bonnes, ces lasagnes, tout de même...Et devine quoi ? on en refait jeudi soir ! niark ! Jsuis trop méssante, t'as sûrement raison, c'est pour ça qui m'arrive tout ces problèmes sentimentaux...Encore cette fichue volontée divine :)..Titishi, On le voit encore vite fait là, dans ce chapitre, et il aura bientôt une place d'honneur dans un prochain chapitre ! rien que pour te faire plaisir :D...Whaa ! Mais c'est super que ça aille mieux ! Jsuis super contente pour toi, sérieusement. C'est mieux de voir quelqu'un sourire que de tirer une tronche qui racle le sol...Ah, l'amour...Non, moi ça va pas mieux, mais moi jsuis pas importante :). Je suis très heureuse que tu ailles mieux, merci pour la tronche d'abrutie, ça marche :). Passe une bonne semaine, sourit de toutes tes dents et pense à me mettre une rewiew, s'il-te-plaît, c'est la seule distraction que j'ai de la semaine...Gros bisous, A plus tard !Vis dans la paix des abeilles protectrices... :D

**Hana Uchiwa :** Aluuuu ! Aozora, l'arnaqueur du siècle...Moi jladore ce démon :)...Pour la dépendance aux abeilles séchées...trop tard ! en plus jsuis déjà passée au miel en poudre alors c'est foutu...Guuuuu...C'est pas le « gu » du siècle, mais c'est déjà pas mal...Oui, non, tu sais rien... :D

Voilà le 5 eme chap... Jsuis pas prolixe aujourd'hui...Enjoy :)

* * *

Akio regardait fixement les rempart de la capitale de Hi No Kuni qui s'éloignaient. Alors voilà, c'était fini. Ils étaient entrés dans le palais, avaient tués les gardes, le président...et toute sa famille...Il retint une larme. Pourquoi eux aussi ! Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mourir ! Ils n'auraient pas dû...Ils n'avaient pas à mourir ! 

Ca n'avait rien à voir avec eux !

Le jeune homme pressa fortement ses paupières pour oublier tout ça, mais rien à faire , les cris de cette femme qui implorait la grâce, de cette petite fille qui souffrait, tout cela bourdonnait a ses oreilles sans jamais s'arrêter...Il avait envie de hurler alors que le chariot qui leur servait de véhicule traversait un clairière.

Il se décida à oublier tout ça quelques instant en se concentrant sur les personnes presentes avec lui. Il y avait son père, bien sûr, accompagné deux hommes de mains engagés sur la route. Mais il y avait aussi l'homme inconnu avec ses yeux rouge sang accompagnés d'un homme-requin et d'un autre homme paré lui aussi d'un grand manteau noir a nuages rouges(1). L'homme aux yeux rouges ne cessait de fixer Akio avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Le jeune homme en avait assez d'être fixé de la sorte, il se sentait comme un proie acculée par un prédateur féroce.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut, à la fin ?

Il regarda ensuite son père. Il semblait s'ennuyer du voyage, tournant de temps à autre la tête vers l'homme aux yeux rouges. Un petit rictus tordait parfois sa bouche, son oeil valide scrutant les alentours. Il aperçut le regard de son fils et lui sourit(Là, c'est clair, il est fou. :D). Akio lui rendit son sourire et s'installa près de lui, un peu plus confortablement dans le véhicule qui cahotait.

-« Père » chuchota-il en fixant son prédateur « qui est cet homme ? »

-« Ah. Intéressante question, Akio. » fit l'homme serpent. « Cet homme que tu vois là s'appelle Uchiwa Itachi. Il a massacré son propre clan durant une soirée. Il a ensuite fuit son village et est devenu hors-la-loi... »

-« Son...ses propres parents...il a vraiment... »

-« Eh oui, que veux tu... Au moins il a réussit dans son entreprise... »

Akio était abasourdit. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait tuer ses propres parents, cett idée lui était incompréhensible...Tuer son propre père, sa propre mère...

Sa mère, justement. Il n'avait que très peut de souvenirs d'elle. Une odeur fugace, une chanson quelle lui aurait chanté pour qu'il s'endorme, un sourire. C'était tout ce qui lui restait d'elle, ça et ce collier d'argent en forme de nuage qui ne le quittait jamais.

Il sentit le contact froid du métal dans sa poche.

-« Père ? Comment était mère ? »

Orochimaru eu le regard vide durant un instant, puis il sourit et reporta son attention sur Akio.

-« Ta mère...Etait...est sûrement d'ailleur encore, la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu...Certes ce n'était pas une combattante hors-pair, mais elle n'avait pas son pareil pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait... »

Il soupira.

-« Quel dommage qu'elle soit partie... »

-« Pourquoi est-elle partie ? je ne comprend pas...C'est de ma faute ? » demanda le jeune homme.

-« Non,je ne pense pas, Akio... Moi non plus, tu sais, je n'ai pas compris son geste...Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander en personne ! » fit-il dans un nouveau sourire

-« Comment ? Vous voulez dire que... »

-« Exactement, Akio...Nous sommes en route pour Konoha. »

o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o0o00o

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Kaori était revenue chez elle. Le calme essayait de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie.

-« Papa ! C'est pas comme ça qu'il faut les couper ! c'est en tranches, pas en rondelles ! »

Voir Kakashi le redoutable ninja copieur couper des poivrons avait quelque chose d'hilarant . Mais ce qui était encore plus drôle, c'était de le voir se faire maîtriser par une enfant de 10 ans...

-« Comme ça ? » demanda t-il.

-« Non ! tu tiens mal ton couteau ! c'est pas un kunai ! » lui fit remarquer la petite.

-« Oui, je sais...Mais c'est dur, tu sais ! »

-« Dur ? » fit la fillette, incrédule. « Regarde-moi faire. » dit-elle en prenant le couteau des mains de son père.

Elle decoupa le poivron en tranche avec une vitesse et une agilité remarquable. En quelques minutes, il ne restait plus qu'un poivron.

Kakashi resta immobile devant la planche à découper tandis que Kaori lui tendit la couteau.

-« Aller. Fait le dernier, que je vois si tu progresse ! » fit la petite

Kakashi attrappa le couteau et toisa le poivron restant comme si il était une proie sans défenses, l'oeil cruel. Il attaqua alors la pauvre bête férocement, ne laissant finallement qu'un émincé qui resemblait vaguement à un légume...

-« Moui...Bon...la prochaine fois evite de l'exploser pour qu'il reste comestible, d'accord ? »

-« Euh...ouais. » fit Kakashi en jeta le pauvre poivron à la poubelle. « Mais au fait...Pourquoi autant de poivron ? »

-« Parce que on a plus que ça ou de la soupe instantanée à manger vu que t'as pas fait les courses depuis une semaine. Donc ou poivron, ou Knorra ! » conclu Kaori.

-« Ah non ! pas knorra ! j'en veux pas de ce truc ! » fit Kakashi en se remémorant sa première soirée seul.

-« Ok . Mais alors il faut en faire quelque chose des ces poivrons... »

-« On peut pas les manger cru ? »

-« Ben...essaye et tu veras...(2) »

-« Bon ok. Je vois qu'un seul truc, faut trouver les livres de cuisines. »

-« Mama les a mis dans le salon. Je vais les chercher... »Fit Kaori en sortant de la cuisine.

Elle entra dans le salon, et jeta un coup d'oeil pour voir si il n'y avait personne. Elle avait pris cette habitude depuis qu'Azora était à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers la grande bibliothèque.

Evidement...ils sont tout en haut...

Elle atrappa tous les tomes du « paradis du batifolage » de son père et grimpa dessus. Elle atteignit aisément les bouquins de cuisines...

Alors... « La cuisine des chefs »...non, trop compliqué... « apprennez à cuisiner »...tiens ça, ça pourrait être utile... « cuisiner les légumes » et bah voilà ! c'est parfait ! Oh, tiens, c'est quoi ça ?

Elle attrappa un livre plus petit que les autres. Celui-ci avait une couverture en cuir, il semblait assez ancien. Des drôles de symboles y étaient gravés... Etrangement, Kaori les comprenait. Il était écrit sur la couverture « Le recueuil ».

Recueil de quoi ?

Elle mit le petit livre sur la pile et partit avec les livres de cuisine rejoindre son père.

-« Voilà ! avec ça on devrait pouvoir y arriver ! » déclara t-elle en passant le pas de la porte de la cuisine.

Son père acquiesa de la tête. Kaori attrappa le petit livre et le montra à son père.

-« Papa, c'est quoi ça ? » demanda t-elle.

-« Je ne sais pas. Fait voir. »

Kaori tendit le livre à Kakashi et celui-ci l'attrappa en examinant la couverture de près.

-« Ca me dit quelque chose... Je l'ai déjà vu ce bouquin, ça, j'en suis sûr...mais où ? »

Il resta plongé dans ses pensées quelques instants.

-« ah ! Je sais ! Maintenant je m'en souviens ! Ta mère se baladait tout le temps avec avant... » il n'acheva pas sa phrase.

-« Avant quoi ? » demanda Kaori, intéréssée.

-« Avant...il y a longtemps. Elle passait parfois des journées entières à tracer ses drôles de signes dans ce bouquin. Elle l'appellait « le recueil ». Elle ne s'en séparait jamais... Je me demandait bien où il été passé... »

-« Ses drôles de signes ? »

-« Oui, un language très complexe fait de points et de traits...Personne à par elle ne semblait pouvoir le lire...Même moi j'ai essayé plusieurs fois, je dois l'avouer... Mais c'est impossible à lire... »

Pourtant moi j'y arrive...

-« Je peux le garder ? » Ca...ça me fera un souvenir de mama comme ça... »

-« Ta mère va se réveiller. J'en suis sûr. » Dit Kakashi, en regardant dans le vide, l'air triste.

-« Hum hum. Papa ? »

-« Oui ? » fit celui-ci en la regardant.

-« Ne soit pas triste. La mort fait partie de la vie. » dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

-« Tu...tu as vraiment changée, ma chérie... » fit Kakashi, la voix tremblotante.

-« Je dois changer. Et toi tu dois continuer à vivre. » fit-elle.

-« Oui... Oui tu as raison. » fit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment.

-« Je n'ai plus très faim. » dit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-« Humm...non moi non plus. Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit ma puce » fit en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

-« Hum hum. Bonne nuit papa. » dit-elle lui rendant son baiser.

Bonne nuit, et merci Kaori...

o0o00o00o00o00o00o0o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o0o00o00o0o00o00o00o00o00o00o0o00o00o0o0

Plus tard dans la soirée, Kaori était seule dans sa chambre, étalée sur son lit. Elle regardait fixement le plafond.

_Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour papa ?_

**Ben... trouve lui une nouvelle femme ! haha !**

_ahh ! Mais laisse moi tranquille ! sort de ma tête !_

**Désolé, je suis là pour t'aider, mais il faut que tu me supporte en contrepartie !**

Kaori ne dit rien et s'efforça de ne penser à rien, ce qui était bien plus dur...

_Le mur blanc, le mur blanc..._

**eh, oh ! Tu fais la tête ?**

_Le mur, le plafond..._

**Bah aller...te vexe pas !**

_Le mur blanc, la bibliothèque, les livres..._

**Essaye pas de m'ignorer ! Sinon je serais forcé d'agir contre tes intêrets...**

_Ah oui ? J'ai très peur, en effet...le mur blanc..._

**Kaori**, dit froidement Aozora**, sache que si je le désirait je pourrais te tuer sur-le-champs...**

_Oh, kami-sama ! N'essaye pas de m'impressioner...Tu ne me tueras pas pour la bonne et simple raison que tu as besoin de moi pour continuer le transfert._

Silence. Plus personne ne parla dans la tête de Kaori.

_C'est quoi ça ?_

Kaori tendit le livre devant ses yeux pour que Aozora puisse le voir. Cette relation fusionnelle avec le démon l'effrayait parfois.

**Ca ? Ben...c'est marrant ça me dit quelque chose... Y'a écrit « recueil » dessus...Hum...Ah ben ça y est ! J'y suis ! C'est le truc que Hikari trimballait partout !**

_Oui, ça, je sais... Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qu'il y a dedans...Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai peur de l'ouvrir..._

**Dedans ? J'en sait rien, Hikari m'a toujours bloqué quand elle écrivait là-dedans... J'ai jamais pu voir ce qu'elle y faisait. Bon, ouvre-le ! comme ça on seras fixé !**

_hum hum._

Kaori souleva lentement la petite couverture de cuir et lu la première page.

_Sur la route de Sora No Kuni, le 8 Septembre, an 1081 après la naissance._

_« Je commence ce carnet car j'ai trop de peine dans mon coeur et celle-ci doit sortir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je m'appelle Hikari Hatake...enfin...Himito, fille de Yoshi Himito, j'ai 21 ans et je suis enceinte. »_

Enceinte ? Mais ... les dates ne coincident pas ! pensa Kaori, que l'angoisse enserra.

_« Personne ne lira ces lignes à part toi, mon fils, quand tu auras atteint l'âge du transfert. »_

-« Mon...mon fils ! » cria Kaori, complètement desemparée.

Elle était perturbée, elle ne comprennait plus...comment ?...C'était incroyable.

_« Je repart vers mon pays natal avec un enfant dans le ventre et des regrets pleins la tête. J'ai quitté Konoha hier soir, en cachette, comme la tueuse que je suis. J'ai endormi Kakashi moi-même durant le dîner car il m'aurait certainement vue partir et m'aurais retenue. Je suis partie pour lui éviter tous les problèmes que pourrait lui causer cet enfant, le fils d'une « sorcière » comme ils m'appellent dans ce maudit village...Ils me détestent. C'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle je suis partie. Il se fait tard, je suis fatiguée du voyage. Je vais me reposer dans le petit village à côté... »_

Kaori était abasourdie. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, tellement qu'elle ne pouvait plus penser.

-« Il...il faut que je sache... » dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

_Sur la route de Sora No Kuni, le 9 Septembre , an 1081 après la naissance._

_« Je suis tombée sur la route, mon enfant me prends plus de force que je ne le pensait. Un jeune homme m'a ramassé sur la route et m'a fait soigner. Il dit s'appeller Eiko, je ne le crois pas le moins du monde. Il a été très doux avec moi, puis je l'ai sondé,(je n'ai rien appris à part son nom, Orochimaru.)et il a semblé énervé, voire même haineux à mon égard. Mais cette haine était mélée à cet autre sentiment qu'est l'amour. Il m'a ordonné de me reposer. J'ai affreusement peur de cet homme... »_

Le coeur de Kaori battait de plus en plus fort dans ses tempes à mesure qu'elle parcourait les lignes...

_Dans le village, 10 Septembre, an 1081 après la Naissance._

_« Tu es né aujourd'hui, mon coeur. Tu es si beau, je t'aime tellement...Rien que le fait de te voir sourire m'emplit de joie... »_

Kaori referma vivement le livre. Elle était assise sur son lit, la bouche grande ouverte, les équartillés complètement desemparée.

-« Je...J'ai un frère... » bredouilla t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle regarda un moment dans le vide.

_Mama est partie...Je ne comprends plus rien..._

**Tu pourrais demander des informations à une des personnes concernée...**

_Très bien. Alors dit-moi ce qui s'est passé ! tu dois le savoir toi !_

**Euh...ben en fait je pensais à cet ninja pervers là...euh ... Kakashi ... Moi je veux pas t'en parler !**

_Pourquoi ?_

**Parce que...parce que c'est tout ! C'est à Kakashi de le faire ! Pas à moi !**

_Non. Papa est déjà assez triste comme ça. Je ne peux pas lui imposer de se rapeller._

**Quelle charité ! Et moi alors, tu crois pas que ça m'attriste que Hikari soit à moitié morte ?**

_Non. Toi tu n'en as rien à faire. Maintenant elle peux mourir puisqu'elle a transféré. C'est d'ailleur pour cela qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. Parce que tu la laisse dépérir maintenant que tu m'as._

_Aozora. Je veux que mama se réveille._

**Toutes choses à un prix...**

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

**Que tu tues Kakashi.**

_Comment ? mais c'est impossible !_

**Alors Hikari mourra.**

_Mais enfin...Même si j'acceptait ton marché, je ne le pourrait pas ! Papa est bien trop puissant ! tu as bien vu a l'hôpital !_

**La puissance s'agrandit par l'entraînement.**

_Je refuse._

**Alors dit adieux à ta mère ...**

_Alors dit adieux à ton règne !_

Kaori approcha un kunai de sa gorge.

_Papa m'a dit que les habitants de Sora ne pouvaient transférer qu'a une seule et unique personne. Donc si je meurt, même si mama se réveille, s'en est fini de ta « vie éternelle ». Alors ? tu y repense à deux fois ou bien on en finit maintenant, tous les deux ?_

**Ce serait stupide de te faire mourir maintenant, tu ne saurait pas la vérité, et ta mère mourrait**

_Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis. Si je meurt, tu retournera à mama et elle se réveillera. Et tant pis si je ne sais pas la vérité, cela n'a pas d'importance. Maintenant le problème est tiens. Doit tu me faire plaisir et ainsi me montrer que tu n'es pas tout-puissant ? ou bien doit tu mourir pour conserver ton honneur ?_

**T'es maligne petite, comme ta mère. Malheureusement elle, elle à grandit. Tu as trouvé mon point faible, je te félicite. Tas gagné, pour l'instant, mais crois-moi, je peux te faire bien pire que de faire mourir ta mère... Bon... alors prépare-toi.**

_Pour quoi ?_

**Pour ça.**

Kaori se plia en deux. Elle avait la sensation qu'on lui tirait l'estomac vers l'intérieur. C'était horrible, elle avait la tête qui tournait. Finallement elle vomit du sang.

**Merci. Fait attention, ne me demande pas d'aide trop souvent ou tu pourrait bien mourir !**

Kaori resta allongée sur le sol, le visage dans le sang, incapable de bouger.

* * *

(1) : dit la fille qui ne connaissait pas d'autres membre de l'akatsuki...gomenasai... :) 

(2) : Merci Christiane de m'avoir fait bouffer ça tous les mercredis midi ! beurk...poivron cru-cervela...rien que d'y penser...bouououou...j'ai eu une enfance traumatisante ! lol !

* * *

Vilà! fin:). Alors si vous avez des critiques, des suggestions, des conseils, des insultes, une recette de poivron ou de la soupe instantanée, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire par:) Si quelqu'un connaît un autre membre de l'akatsuki, ça peux m'aider aussi:D...passez une bonne semaine de vacances, reponsez-vous bien et à la semaine prochaine! bises. 


End file.
